Teach Me How To Love You
by Ilovedyouallalongx
Summary: Brooklyn had a lot of scars thanks to one girl and a complicated relationship with the guy she was in love with.. But now he promises to love her  Kendall/OC
1. Teach Me How To Love You

I got a strange feeling that morning when I looked at Kendall's sleeping features. Maybe something inside of me knew he was going to explode because of the way I acted. I sat up slowly, hoping not to wake him while I sighed. I woke up thinking about her again. Indeed, again. I didn't get how she destroyed everything I had, how she wanted to destroy everything I had. I didn't understand how she could be so selfish, not wanting to share me with anybody. It was almost two years ago I met her, everything was fine in the beginning and I was happy to have a best friend. But then he came into my life, Kendall, and in the beginning she didn't bother him. She just said he was a jerk, and sometimes she would call me a bitch that wasn't worth anything I had. Thinking about those words I let my fingers feel the scars on my arms.. I was stupid for believing her when she told me he was in love with the one I hated. I was stupid for thinking she cared about me, she just cared about having someone around. She didn't care about my feelings, or about the fact that I actually loved him. The fact that I believed her, and not him, didn't make anything easier. Kendall and I weren't close in the beginning, but after a month we started to be able to live around each other. I started to love him, he started to care about me. While I think about it, again, she was the one to make and break our relationship. She was the one that caused him to say I needed to get over her, but she also was the one that made sure I was acting like a spoiled bitch when it came to him. I really thought he hated me, with the strange relationship we got. Maybe we cared, maybe we didn't. I only knew I cared. The fact that Kendall and I had many fights, many times we would just ignore each other hurt me. That was what I was thinking when I felt a tear slip from my eye.

I don't know how long I was sitting like that, sobbing softly. "Morning babe," I felt his breath in my neck, his chin resting on my shoulder. "Morning," I said. He sighed. "Why can't you just forget about her? You know she isn't making anything easier, for both of us." I swallowed and turned around. I started to talk while looking into his green eyes. "I know she isn't making anything easier. But she just… makes me think about all that could be. About all we could be. She makes me think about how stupid I am for believing her, for cutting myself." He winced while I mentioned the cutting. "Sweetheart, I know she made a huge scar by acting that way. And I know it hurts if someone tells you someone else is better, but you need to stop thinking about what could be. Be happy with what you have now."  
>"Do I need to be happy to have a strange relationship with the guy I love, knowing that he'll just ignore me next week?"<br>He groaned. "Why do you think that?"  
>"Because that's how <em>you<em> act every single time, Kendall."  
>"Are you assuming you're perfect?"<br>"I am assuming that I'm causing trouble for everyone. I think you should stick with the ignoring. I'll only make your life like hell."  
>"You won't."<br>"I know I will."  
>"Shut up, Brooklyn! Really! Just stop it! Why are you doing this to yourself? And because of that bitch? She isn't even seeing how beautiful you are. Did she ever give you a compliment?"<br>I shook my head.  
>"Doesn't that say enough? I mean, seriously. She doesn't care about what you feel, she likes it to hurt you so she would get the attention! Did you forget she wanted to get me out of the way? That she told me about your problems only because she wanted me to hate you? " I started to cry harder and he just looked at me. He didn't open his arms, letting me in for a hug. He didn't wipe away my tears. He sat there, letting me cry. After I was sobbing again, he finally hugged me. "I promise you, we'll get over her... Together. And I won't ignore you next week. We'll work this out." He placed soft kisses on my cheek, creating a line towards my lips. Then he hesitated a bit, before finally kissing me on the lips. "I love you, and I love the way you are. I love your brown eyes, I love your dimples and I love your lips. I even love the scars on your arm, and the birthmark on your left breast. I know I was being stupid, ignoring you like that and making you think I loved the girl more than you.. I can guarantee you it won't happen again. I'll teach you how to trust again, how to love again. How to love <em>me<em>." That was the sentence that made me realize there was more in life than her. There was so much more to do without her around, maybe being without her would make the world a better place for me to live.

* * *

><p>I know I already had uploaded this story, but I accidently deleted my two stories.. So I re-posted this one because this was my first story ever.<p> 


	2. Let Me Show You How To Trust

Normally this would be a one-shot, but I suddenly got some inspiration to continue. There are going to be a few more chapters, each of them having a lesson with or without a "down"-moment as I call it. Enjoy!  
><em>Oh, and sadly enough.. I don't own Big Time Rush, but I would love to be able to own James :D<em>

* * *

><p>Kendall had a feeling that Brooklyn would get closer to James. The pretty boy seemed to really listen to her. And that's what Kendall respected. Brooklyn told James everything, not leaving out a word.<p>

"So.. What about your new dog? When are you getting him?" Kendall heard Brooklyn ask James. He walked in the room, sitting next to Brooklyn who had her cat in her lap. "I don't know yet. Probably soon."  
>"We should try to set up our cat and dog together. So they can learn to get along. Minty is still young, so she'll probably get used to it rather quickly." James smiled at her. "Sure we can. But I don't want that cat to scratch Fox."<br>"You already found a name?" Kendall asked, and he saw that Brooklyn was looking at him with the same question. "Yeah.."  
>"You know what kind of dog?" She asked suddenly, obviously wanting to know more. "Not really. I just came up with this name. Did you already find a name for that horse?"<br>"Horse?" Kendall asked, looking at her. She only looked at him with an amused look. "Yes. You knew I was saving some money, right? And.. Carlos told me he would love to have a horse in his garden until we are settled. You don't mind having a horse, right?"  
>"No, of course not. I trust you and I know you're able to keep one. You're great with them." He answered smiling. "So, do you have already planned what kind of horse?"<br>"Not really. I was thinking about a Dutch Warmblood or something like that."  
>"Awesome. Still having that dream about dressage, huh?" She smiled at him and nodded. "I knew it! I know you're going to rock, girl." Her smile grew bigger until Kendall his phone went off. "Hey baby, I have to go. I'll see you tonight, alright?" He said while giving her a kiss. "James, behave." Kendall continued laughing. "No, seriously. I'll see you tomorrow. Unless you're still here tonight."<br>"Probably already home."  
>"Okay, see you tomorrow then, dude."<br>"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow."  
>Kendall walked out of the door smiling because of the fact that his best friend and the girl he loved the most got along like they were brother and sister.<br>"So, did you already find a name for the horse?" James asked her. "Yeah.. A few names... If it's a brown, black or any dark color it'll be a Twilight and if it's a white or any light color one it'll be Moonlight."  
>"I like those names," he said smiling. "We should go watch a few. You're in for it?" She asked smiling. "But it can't be a difficult one, you know. I want Kendall to be able to ride it too." He got up, taking her cat off her lap. "I'm sure we can find the perfect horse for you two. C'mon, let's let Carlos know we're going to look for a horse." He said pulling out his phone and quickly sending a text.<p>

That night, when Kendall came home he found a wide smiling Brooklyn, not wearing her regular clothes but dressed in some breeches and riding boots with James next to her. "What's going on, guys?" Kendall asked looking at them. "You know this afternoon when we talked about getting a horse?" She said, standing up so she could give him a kiss. Kendall only nodded, looking over at James who nodded. "We bought one.. Her name is Twilight, she's a beauty. But also.. Are you in for a ride? James already tried her in western style, and she did such an awesome job!" She said, taking his hand and running with him outside where Carlos stood with the horse. "C'mon! Get on her! We're going for a ride." She said, giving him a little help to get on the horse. "Ready, baby?" She asked. He only nodded. "I guess I learned you how to trust now. You trusted your own opinion. I'm proud of you, baby. And I have to say.. I was a great example of trust. I left you alone with James!" He said. "You leave me alone plenty of times with James, Kendall."  
>"Trust.. Now. We were supposed to get on a ride!" She laughed loudly, feeling great. She loved how her life turned out.<p> 


End file.
